Special Agent J Callen
by Searching4sanity
Summary: This is my take off another spectacular fic I read, same idea but different people. Rated T for minor language and violence. Standard disclaimer. Big question: What's it like being the daughter of an NCIS OSP Lead Agent? Especially if you're kidnapped?
1. Chapter 1

AU: I got this idea from another fic, Daddy's Sweetest Gift (fantastic story) that's similar to this, except instead of Gibbs having a daughter it's Callen. I thought it would be interesting to see him around a kid. Anyways this beginning is set before he meets NCIS or anybody else. Sam and Kenzi and Dom won't come in until his kid's around eight and a half, since she'll be twelve when most of the story takes place. Sorry if this OC. Disclaimer: Shane Brennan has yet to give me the rights to NCIS (why?) so I own nothing in this except Lily, Jaimie, and the doctor but I don't really care about him anyways. Rated T for dark themes in this chapter.

Enjoy!

Summary: What if Callen had a kid all this time? What evil plots would she get into as she got older? And what if his work at NCIS put her life in danger? Warning: A really, really ticked off Callen towards the end. Like really ticked off as in do not get in his way, anybody or he will shoot you.

G: You're making seem like a psycho.

Searching4Sanity: You are a psycho. Except in a totally awesome NCIS butt kicking kind of way.

G: Not what I was looking for.

J: Dad, face it. You are ALL nuts. Except Hetty. (And I only say that since she'll kill me if I say differently.)

Hetty: My dear, I would never kill you. Maybe force you to do your father's paperwork for two years but never kill...

J: ... I take it back. Bring on the paper cuts!

Chapter 1: His Ray of Sunshine

He had been married for four years when he found out. His wife, Lily, had met him at the door after a long day at the Federal Bureau of Idiots, with tears in her eyes. He had barely heard the words when she first said them, her brown eyes gleaming in the DC sun. It had taken him several days to finally figure out he was going to be a Dad, not until she began looking through catalogs for cribs and whatever else a baby might need did it sink in. At first he had been delighted, then slightly anxious, then full blown terrified. He had never been good with kids, since he hadn't been a very good one himself. What if he was too rough with it one day and hurt them? He knew what it was like to have someone you trust hurt you, physically and mentally. He never wanted that inflicted on another child. He'd probably offend them within the first five minutes of being born. How you offend a new born he didn't know, but he was positive he'd find a way. Lily had grown up without any siblings, an only child, but had babysat others as she grew older and was a teacher at the local elementary school close by. She loved kids and was jubilant to have one of their own. All her students adored her. He had never been in contact with kids, normal non terrified ones anyways, and they didn't like him. He was too distant. He considered telling Lily this, that maybe having a kid was a really bad idea, especially if he was around it. But then decided that he was just over reacting. To prove to himself that kids liked him alright he went to the school one day as a chaperone on a field trip to the aquarium.

His group consisted of three third grade boys and four third grade girls who were obviously best friends. At first they were all right, weird and they stuck to him like glue. Then they got to the shark tank and G was positive the gun fight he'd been in last week was easier to deal with than this. One girl stood in front of the tank frozen as a huge sand tiger swam past, gaping and crying silently. G was pretty sure she was shaving a mental break down. Another hid behind the row of stands behind them. The boys went nuts, pretending to maul each other, yelling and monkeying around, making G the receiving end of some pretty nasty glares from other parents. One girl ran, screaming bloody murder from the exhibit. The last clung to his hand and huddled against his legs making it very hard to move around.

Lily got some very interesting parent emails later that week, stating that little Timmy now bit anybody who came near him, and poor Mira stared at a corner all day, muttering.

She just laughed and said that G had better come on more field trips. He never understood why. Lily was the best women possible, she never pried at his past (too often), and the only comment she made on his work was that if he didn't come for dinner that night she'd shoot him herself. She was like that, hiding her fears behind jokes. She had pretty red brown hair that she kept tied back from her face. She could take care of herself but didn't mind him helping her along the way. She was a fantastic cook, something G had never quite mastered, and made all possible remarks on his clothing when she normally wore jeans and a plain shirt, occasionally adding jewelry to the mix. She worked half the time and stayed home the other half, while he worked all day and night. How they kept their great marriage going was a secret to even him.

One day, he was finishing up some paperwork under the threat that if he didn't put it in soon, his boss would shoot him. He didn't doubt it for a minute.

Anyways his phone rang, his wife was staying at a friend's house who lived close to the hospital while he worked. He had taken too sleeping on the couch in the office since there was no one at the house and his wife's friend annoyed him to the point of whipping out his gun. He looked down and was shocked to see his wife's name pop up on the caller ID. He picked it up immediately, eagerly awaiting his wife's beautiful voice, and expecting the news they had been waiting for the past nine months...

" Hello? Lily?" he babbled, or came as close to babbling as G Callen was humanely capable of. There was a gruff couch cough on the other end. He paused from digging around his messy desk for his keys.

" Is this Mr. Callen?" a man's voice demanded. His blue eyes narrowed, what the hell? Why would a doctor or nurse be calling?

" Yes. Where the hell is my wife?" his voice came out in his scariest, most Gibbs like tone ever imaginable. " This is Dr. Brett Liapelle. I'm sorry sir. There was a bomb. Your wife didn't make it." Callen's eyes closed, something he had never allowed himself to do before. Something he never wanted to do. Darkness brought back nightmares and memories. But now darkness resembled Lily. Gone. Nothing. Along with his child. They had decided to wait for the gender, have it be a surprise. No girl. No boy. No Lily.

He felt so much despair and pain fill up his heart he couldn't breath, think, or move. He dropped the phone, it clattered onto his desk. He didn't make a sound, just let his blue eyes flicker and die.

The doctor stared at the phone as it bleeped. Mr. Callen had apparently hung up before he could add onto his news. Dammit. He stared down at the bundle of blankets containing the new Callen. Her mother had died in a bomb almost directly after giving birth to her child. She had told the nurses the name. If it was a boy, he would be called Jasper Marcus Callen. If it was a girl she was supposed to be Jaimie Lily Callen. The baby had been born and taken away almost immediately. The mother had passed out from exhaustion and no one knew she had a husband until they checked records after the bomb blast. The doctor was just abut to call again when an orderly yelled his name. He shook his head, the cops were here. This bomb was terrifying. Many patients had checked out for fear of their lives. Others were still fighting to escape the Bethesda Hospital. Only two people had been killed in the entire explosion, the mother and an unfortunate nurse walking past at the wrong moment, killed by the door flying off its hinges. He ran off.

Callen was numb. he couldn't feel anything. His head was empty. The names kept glittering before his eyes, Lily. Jasper. Jaimie. Lily. Jasper. Jaimie. Her face would appear. Then dissipate replaced by the image of his wife, the ugly burns that would be covering her precious face now. Lily. Jasper. Jamie. Lily. Jasper. Jaimie. He was alone. Again. Like when he was a little boy, he was completely alone.

A man, who was passing by to go see his half friend, half pain in the ass Fernell. Agent Gibbs potted a man with blond hair crouching against the wall, trembling. His fingers sliding harmlessly to his side arm. Gibbs paused for a half a second. He glanced at the office name plate. Agent G Callen. The name rung a bell from somewhere. He spotted a picture of a beautiful women hugging the same man on his desk. Another with her looking a few months pregnant. Suddenly his blue eyes were stripped way from the happy photos when there was movement from the silent man. Tears ran down in oceans from his face. He gripped the gun. Gibbs sprinted forward, a pang of remembrance washing over him, knowing the same situation as this man. Callen. Gibbs wrenched the gun from the man's shaking fingers with only the force that Gibbs could do. The poor soul took one look at the fierce angry eyes and lashed out with a fist. Gibbs ducked easily from the sloppy lunge and did the one thing that saved lives and kept a few of his choice agents in line. He gave him the famous head smack. The man didn't even move. He just stared at Gibbs in stunned stoniness, the tears still gleaming on his face. Gibbs tossed the gun aside abruptly.

" Don't." the man growled, but like a helpless, lost child. Gibbs shook his head.

" No." He knew that the man would regret it if he killed himself. Not for this. Not for anything really. He remembered the name now. A Lily Callen had been killed in an explosion earlier that morning after giving birth to a baby girl. He felt the familiar yet still devastating pain as he realized what this man had that he didn't. The little girl he would treasure.

" Why not?" Callen murmured. " They're gone. I'm alone." he added, slowly sliding back down against the wall again. Gibbs frowned.

" No they're not. She's with you right now. She always will be, with you and your little girl who needs her father to go pick her up from that hospital. Any kid of a federal agent is going to naturally hate hospitals." he reassured him. The blue eyes that had dimmed black suddenly lit up like someone had flicked on a light.

" What? Baby girl? How?" he murmured, stunned.

" I watch the news buddy. Get up. Your daughter lived." the man sprung up, and his face was filled with hope. The it seemed to fade.

" Oh God." he muttered. " I can't do this. Now without her." Gibbs gave him a half smile.

" You'll be fine." he assured him.

" No I really can't do this. I'm horrible with kids. I don't know the first thing about kids." he added, Gibbs knew the feeling. Kids had never liked him until he became a father.

" Do you love her?" he asked. G nodded giving him a no duh look.

" Well yeah." Gibbs smirked.

" Then you'll be perfect. Here. Call me when it gets rough." he handed him his card. Callen took it automatically, momentarily storing away the pain of losing Lily, knowing his daughter would need him. He glanced down at the name. Gibbs.

" Thanks Agent Gibbs." he walked for the door, ignoring his paperwork. He was halfway out the door when Gibbs called after him.

" Hey Callen!" G turned around, waiting for the words that would follow him everywhere now. " You gotta name?" the question made him do a double take. He had expected him to hear something like I'm sorry or It'll be okay. Words that had trailed after him like a lost dog all his life. He immediately liked this man and decided he would most definitely call him when it got tough.

" Yeah. Jaimie Lily Callen." The name came easily to him. He liked the sound of it. The only other time head heard it outside his head was when Lily suggested it, ( he had added the middle name) he had waited until he found out if it was a girl or boy, and they were born to say it. Jaimie Lily Callen felt like a ray of sunshine in a hurricane on his lips.

AU: Thanks for reading this! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please tell me what you think of this story! I would love to hear a mix of both good and bad things you thought of this. It doesn't have to be long, but please put some thought into it, which shouldn't be hard since we're all either a reader, writer, or both.

Thanks again!

Still looking for that sanity… maybe I should get Dinozzo to out a BOLO out for it….


	2. Jaimie Has A Stare Down with Burley

Chapter 2 Walking

G impatiently hit the button in the elevator again. How did Gibbs stand this thing? It moved like an old lady! Then again, Gibbs treated it so poorly it wasn't a surprise. He had just got back from a two week under cover op in and had left Jaimie with Gibbs, who had become one of his few friends, along with the ME Ducky, and another agent, Stan Burley who schleped for Gibbs.

The elevator went off with a ding! G walked out the doors, eager to see his eight month old daughter again...

" Gibbs, I think something's wrong with the kid." Stan announced, peering at the baby who was sitting on the ground, staring back at him with crystal blue eyes.

" No Burley, there's something wrong with you." Gibbs growled while finishing a report.

" I'm serious! Look at her, she hasn't blinked in two minutes! There is something wrong Gibbs, I'm telling you!" Burley argued, Gibbs rolled his eyes and looked up from his report to the baby sitting up on the floor next the spare desk next next to his and across from the pain in the ass named Stan Burley.

Jaimie was glaring at the Senior Field Agent like she thought he was about to do something stupid. Gibbs personally agreed. Her blue eyes didn't move from his, even when they were talking which would usually caught an infant's attention like Caf Pow and Abby. Gibbs vaguely wondered if Burley was right, but brushed the idea away.

" She's telling you to get back to work. Now." Gibbs retorted, Stan shrugged and continued writing, stealing secretive glances at the child to see if she was still glaring at him. She was. Gibbs watched her, wondering what on Earth could be making her act so oddly. Usually she would have crawled from here to Abby's lab and back in the last two minutes. She had escaped once when Gibbs was in the head, making the mistake of leaving Jaimie under Stan's watch. Stan hadn't realized that babies actually could move pretty fast and they spent an interesting half hour looking for the missing Callen, head slapping Burley, and getting calls from Abby every few minutes demanding if they had found her yet and suggesting a full building lock down. Eventually they did discover her hiding place, banging on the vending machine, earning a Snickers bar for her efforts.

Gibbs glanced back down at his report, wondering if he had been this annoying with Franks. He vaguely heard a familiar ding of the elevator and registered it as Ducky who said he would be coming by with food around now.

" Hey Boss?" Burley called, Gibbs sighed, deciding maybe working down at the coffee shop would be a better waste of his time. Without looking up, Gibbs growled.

" What?"

" We got a problem."

" Yeah we do."

" The kid can walk." Gibbs' head snapped up and he glared at Burley for a moment before glancing at where Jaimie had been sitting only moments ago. She wasn't there. Oh crap. Callen better get back soon, because a crawling baby was bad enough, but one that could walk would be like having another Burley on the team!

" Hey Gibbs, when did Jaimie learn how to walk?" Callen demanded, grinning as he stood up from behind the orange Bull Pen wall, holding his kid, as she smiled at the room, obviously proud of herself and her first wobbly steps. Gibbs spotted the smallest flicker of disappointment in the older set of blue eyes, knowing G had wished to be there when his daughter took her first steps.

" About two seconds ago when you walked in." he replied, and was happy to see Callen look even more delighted.

" But she learned how to head slap people about a week ago." Stan added, rubbing the back of his head absent mindedly.


End file.
